In general, the glove comprises a back part, a palm part and five finger insertion parts extending from the back and palm parts. The sport glove such as a golf glove is worn by a player so as to be able to open and close to the back parts a closing piece extending from the palm part by a surface fastener.
For example, a golf player will sometimes remove its glove for various reasons not only after the end of the play, but also during playing. For instance, when carrying out an approach shot or a putting or when taking out something from its caddie bag between adjacent greens, the golf player may sometimes remove its golf glove.
In the case of performing the approach shot or the putting, it is required to remove the golf glove as soon as possible in order to play quickly. In order that the golf player is able to grasp a golf club while the golf glove closely engages the golf club, in general, the golf glove is worn by the player while closely engaging the back, the palm and the fingers of the player. Therefore, it takes considerable time to remove the golf glove and especially, since the finger insertion parts are removed while individually pulling the tops of the finger insertion parts one by one, it takes substantial time to remove all the finger insertion parts out of the fingers corresponding to the finger insertion parts. Since the golf glove more closely engages the hand at the time of play in rain than at that when it does not rain, it would be much more difficult to remove the golf glove.
The reason why the golf player removes the golf glove when carrying out the approach shot or the putting is that it tends to control the golf club more easily when it grasps the golf club with empty hands than otherwise. There are some conventional golf clubs adapted to get the same state as if the golf glove is removed by partially thinning the third, fourth and fifth finger insertion parts of the golf glove (see Patent Document 1)
However, the golf glove having such a structure has a complicated structure, its manufacture is troublesome and in addition thereto, it is difficult to effectively make a control of the approach shot or the putting as played with the empty hand even if the finger insertion parts are partially thinned. It would be more preferable if the golf glove could be easily removed. If the golf glove could be removed easily, it would be also convenient when it is required to remove the golf glove at the time other than when the approach shot or the putting is performed.
There have been proposed various structures of a general glove adapted to easily remove the glove. For example, there has been proposed a fingertip-opened type glove having a finger hooking ring portion provided near a tip of an awith rbitrary finger insertion part on the back side of the glove so as to cross the finger insertion part in the direction where the finger extends (see Patent Documents 2). The glove of such a structure can be removed by hooking the finger engaging ring any finger of the opposite hand. However, in the case of the sport glove, since the palm is a side where the club, the bat or the like is grasped, it will interfere with grasping the club, the bat, etc. and in order to remove the glove quickly, it is necessary to provide the finger hooking ring in as many finger insertion parts as possible. But, since this requires every finger insertion parts to be hooked by the corresponding finger of the opposite hand, it takes considerable time for the hooking operation of all the fingers which is ready to remove the glove and therefore, this operation will disadvantageously interfere with removing the glove quickly.
There has been proposed a structure of a glove in which a string is connected between the adjacent finger penetration ports of the glove having no finger insertion parts (see Patent Documents 3). Even if such a structure may be applied to the glove having finger insertion parts, the strings are located at a root between all the finger insertion parts and therefore when the strings between the adjacent finger insertion parts should be hooked by the corresponding fingers, respectively, similarly, it takes substantial time to remove the glove. Further, since there are interposed the hooking strings between the adjacent finger insertion parts, the close engagement between the fingers of the hand will be interfered. It is not preferable for grasping the club, the bat or the like in case of being used as the sport glove grasping it. Furthermore, since the second finger is restrained by the string, when it is used as the golf glove, the golf clubs cannot be gripped.    [Patent Documents 1] JP11-267263A    [Patent Documents 2] Registered utility model No. 3122714    [Patent Documents 3] JU6-30116A